Fragments Oubliés
by Herusco
Summary: Il n'existe pas plus grand empire que celui d'Homeworld à travers les galaxies, son histoire est des plus glorieuse et fait la fierté du peuple des gemmes. Mais comme toute les prestigieuses cultures, certains évènements ont été privilégiés à d'autres, surtout quand ceux-ci mettaient en valeur les sujets d'une monarque oubliée avec le temps.
1. L'élégante

Eh bien, me voilà avec ma première publication ! Je n'ai jamais osé publier quoi que ce soit jusqu'ici, je suis donc en colocation avec le stress actuellement. J'espère seulement m'améliorer grâce à vos retours et vous faire passer un bon moment malgré mon inexpérience.

Cette fanfiction sera un recueil de plusieurs personnages du monde des gemmes. Étalé sur différentes époques, elles auront toutes pour point commun d'être liées à la monarque oubliée : Diamant Rouge.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _L'élégante_

* * *

Attaché à la gravité d'un astre, le gigantesque vaisseau rougeoyant de celle que l'on surnomme l'élégante semblait aussi à la dérive que ses réflexions. Accueillant une douce lumière violacée, mettant en évidence le vide de ses quartiers et des yeux de notre monarque, dévoilant une chevelure rouge rangée en un chignon imposant, une mèche soulignant les traits du fin visage d'un des Diamants du monde des gemmes. Remplissant son rôle de diplomate avec sérieux depuis toujours, Rouge ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir le poids de ces siècles de conquêtes au nom de la grandeur d'Homeworld s'alourdir sur le joyaux entre ses épaules.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance, conjugué à ses regrets, ont fait de sa vie une répétition banalement étrange, jonglant entre l'émerveillement à la découverte d'un astre et de ses habitants, inévitablement suivi par le déchirement de voir ceux-ci conquis pour y assimiler leurs terres afin d'agrandir un empire toujours plus imposants, seul le souvenir de ses rencontres lui auront empêché de devenir insensible.

Admirant avec mélancolie la future colonie, l'écrasant par une majesté plus imposante que la sienne comme jugée pour son impuissance, Diamant Rouge entendit la série de porte derrière-elle s'ouvrir en rythme, sachant par avance ce qui l'attendait. Masquant son désarroi quotidien afin de ne donner aucun ascendant à son interlocutrice, notre diplomate avait peu de doute sur l'identité de son hôte, annoncé par la cadence militaire exprimée dans les claquements résonnant sur le sol du vaisseau.

« -Quelle superbe planète tu nous as trouvé là ! » S'écria l'arrivante. « L'espace de travail y est gigantesque et présente peu de surface liquide ! Et tous ces reliefs ! Tu as vraiment l'œil pour trouver nos futures colonies.

Se retournant à peine, notre matriarche répondit avec détachement :

-Ravie de te revoir aussi Jaune, à qui sera confié celle-ci ?

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas encore sûre, Bleu serait fortement intéressée mais en fonction des ressources retrouvées, la charge pourrait finalement incombée à Blanche et ses expériences. Assez peu de surprise en somme.

-Je vois… J'aurais préféré que tu en prennes la responsabilité ma chère, au moins, l'assimilation ce serait opéré rapidement sans causer de souffrance inutile. »

À ces mots, la lourdeur de l'atmosphère fut si palpable qu'une vive tension parcouru nos matriarches. S'approchant lentement, Diamant Jaune tentait de garder un calme de façade, elle savait cette entreprise inutile tant sa voix avait du mal à se contenir, tout en appuyant sur ses mots et sa main ferme sur l'épaule devant elle :

« -Tu comptes encore ralentir nos plans ?

-Si je le juge nécessaire, répondit Rouge, la fixant d'une assurance nouvelle.

-Tu ne nous feras pas perdre plus de temps ! Hurla Jaune, C'est le sort de peuple des gemmes qui est en jeux !

-Et à combien de civilisation avons-nous fait subir le destin que nous souhaitons éviter ? Ce même destin qui n'a fait qu'accélérer son approche à mesure que nos conquêtes grandissent ?

-Tu ne sais donc pas changé de discours ?!

-Il n'a nul besoin d'être changé, dit-elle en montant la voix. Je me dois, pour le bien de notre peuple et de ceux que nous rencontrons, de mettre un frein à nos plans, le temps que les civilisations croisées prennent fin d'elle-même !

-…Tu ne sais pas abandonner n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais qu'à notre dernière rencontre toutes ensembles tu avais compris à quel point nous sommes supérieures. Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur les gemmes, nos armées et nous-mêmes n'avons pas besoin de consommer pour vivre, seulement pour façonnés des lieux, du matériel et d'autres soldats. Mais toi, tu t'intéresses plus à des êtres sans intelligences ruinant des colonies à forts potentielles juste pour voir ce qu'elles pourraient peut-être apporté ? Et ce, alors que notre peuple a plus besoin de ressources que jamais ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison, Jaune ! Ne t'es-tu jamais dis que nous allions trop loin ? T'es-tu déjà penché sur les peuples que nous chassons ? Qui nous a octroyés le droit de décider ce qu'ils deviendront ?

-Le manque d'espace, Rouge. » Répondit-elle avec un calme mesuré.

À ces mots, l'élégante savait son plan en marche, il ne suffirait plus que d'une simple petite provocation supplémentaire pour obliger Jaune à faire ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Alors que Rouge était sur le point de reprendre la parole, sa consœur l'a prise au dépourvu avec un sujet inattendu :

« -As-tu pris le temps de rencontrer Rose ? » interrogea-t-elle avec une expression presque soucieuse.

« -…Pas encore non. »

Détachant son regard de son amie, Jaune admira le vide spatial comme pour y fixer les souvenirs de celle qu'elle évoque avec tendresse :

« -Elle est incroyable. Elle s'émerveille de tout ce qui l'entoure ou ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, au point que nos gemmes essaient de créer toute sorte d'objet ou d'activités étranges pour attirer son attention, c'en est presque comique.

-…

-Toi qui t'es toujours intéressé à ce que les autres planètes avaient d'uniques, tu devrais te pencher sur ce qu'Homeworld a à t'offrir pour cette fois, tes récits pourraient même l'inspirer. Quand Blanc lui as dit qu'elle lui faisait pensé à toi, Rose ne pouvait plus tenir en place et voulu s'afférer à la conception de nouveau quartz en guise de cadeau, alors que tout le processus lui était parfaitement étranger.

-Tu attends de moi que je l'emmène ?

-Si c'est là ton offre. S'il te plaît, prend le temps d'aller à sa rencontre, elle est si… enjouée, ne gâche pas cette occasion. »

La douceur avec laquelle ces mots furent prononcé auront presque fait vaciller la volonté de Rouge, la tentation de retrouver l'esprit doux et apaisant des années passé sur Homeworld, au côté d'êtres si proche que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de les aimer, serait une belle perspective. Si seulement la volonté de la reine écarlate n'était pas si puissante, elle aurait pu se laisser embarquer par les mêmes envies que sa consœur. En dépit de son caractère froid et autoritaire qu'elle démontre chaque jour, Jaune est bien plus facilement affectée par les évènements qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre, une sensibilité dissimulée que Rouge a toujours appréciée. Malgré tout, sa décision était prise, et s'il fallait jouer sur les émotions pour parvenir à son objectif, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Après un silence lourd de réflexion, la diplomate adressât de nouveau son regard à la future colonie, s'approchant du Diamant près de la lucarne, elle reprit avec calme la conversation :

« -Sais-tu ce que les habitants de cette planète ont de particuliers ?

-Une nouvelle autorité à laquelle se plier ? Répondit-elle en soupirant.

-Ce n'est pas encore faits, mais je pensais plutôt à leur savoir-faire. Le peuple de cet astre a bâtît de gigantesques tours creuses dans lesquelles le vent s'infiltre, produisant des mélodies à longueurs de temps. Ils vivent accompagné en permanence de musique qui, non seulement offre une atmosphère singulière, mais qui leurs permettent, après écoute, de connaître les aléas météorologique. »

Marquant une pause pour faire face à son allié, Rouge reprit :

« -Je suis sûre que c'est le genre de merveille qui rendrait heureuse une nouvelle monarque, tu ne crois pas ? »

La souveraine Jaune ce surprit à se fendre d'un sourire, comprenant enfin où l'élégante voulait en venir.

« -Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne serais pas un bon Diamant sinon. » Fit elle avec amusement. « Récupère vite la planète avant que les autres ne détruisent ses attraits, la facette 6 contient la plus forte densité de ces œuvres, je demanderais à Rose qu'elle en prenne soin quand je la verrais.

-Avec plaisir. Je suis désolé mais… je veux m'assurer que tu ne tentes rien d'insensé durant notre installation. Je vais récupérer les troupes présentes dans ton vaisseau. Sous mon commandement, elles ne devront recevoir aucune instruction de ta part durant cette période, tu comprends ?

-Cela me semble raisonnable. Je garde tout de même ma Perle, je ne crois pas qu'elle sera indispensable à ta stratégie. » Conclut-elle avec un brin de moquerie.

Une fois les directives transmises à tout le personnel du vaisseau, la monarque d'or se permit finalement de prendre congé. Alors que les portes se refermaient, Rouge ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adresser un dernier regard emplit de chagrin à celle qui lui tournait le dos, désolé d'avoir ainsi joué avec les failles d'une amie qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais.


	2. Générales

_**Premier arc -**_ _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _Générales_

* * *

Les désillusions n'ont fait que ce suivre pour la générale rouge, passé d'une souveraine à la noblesse aussi chaleureuse qu'une étoile à une chef militaire avide de territoire n'était pas pour la réjouir.

Elle dont la ligne de conduite était de privilégier le dialogue et le compromis envers les peuples extérieurs, ne démarrant une bataille ou une chasse que lorsque les créatures était ouvertement hostiles, se retrouvait aujourd'hui avec des ordres aux antipodes de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Tout cela au nom de "la volonté suprême des Diamants", un adage bien pratique pour tout justifier, surtout quand on omet les idées de l'une d'elle.

Mais l'amertume de la gemme avait débuté dès sa rencontre avec Diamant Jaune, la présentation des nouveaux bataillons était de coutume chez les matriarches, mais celle-ci ne décolla son attention de ses moniteurs et autres rapports que lorsque sa perle fit l'introduction des invités. Le mépris et l'incompréhension suintait par tout les tics du visage impérial, écrasant par sa taille et son aura toute la reconnaissance que la meneuse du groupe avait fièrement acquis aux fils des ans. Elle savait pertinemment ce que pensaient les cours et les autres gemmes à propos de sa classe, les rubis n'ont jamais été faites pour occuper des postes importants, encore moins lorsque comme elle, on ne correspondait pas aux standards physiques exigés, sa grande taille et son teint rouge de feu faisaient se tourner tous les regards les plus accusateurs depuis toujours, forgeant un caractère certes calme, mais brûlant de prouver sa valeur à Homeworld.

Une entreprise qui se révélât bien vaine, les diverses instructions n'étaient jamais transmises à Rubis malgré son statut, beaucoup de soldats dont on lui a donné la charge ne respectaient pas son autorité, certaines tentant même de lui donner des ordres avant de se faire sévèrement réprimander par ses fidèles cornalines. Avec le temps, ce genre d'incident se faisait plus rare, mais aucune n'aura été jugées pour insubordination, beaucoup fermais les yeux sur ces évènements, et puis, la gemme de feu était bien trop fière pour user de la cours martial.

C'est après plusieurs années de bons et loyaux services, queles troupes écarlates reçurent enfin un ordre de rappel les joignant à rejoindre le vaisseau de leur souveraine actuelle. Cet astronef leur est toujours aussi désagréables à visiter, les couloirs sont bien moins aérés et beaucoup plus occupés que celui de Diamant Rouge, à croire que son homologue cherchait à imposer sa présence pesante par tous les moyens. Rajouté à cela les gemmes de la cours offrant une fixette et des remarques peu agréables sur les arrivantes, en insistant bien sur la rubis en cape, et vous comprendrez facilement l'impatiente régnant dans le groupe à retrouver la voix rassurante de leur propriétaire légitime.

Il ne peut y avoir d'autres raisons pour que rubis et ses cornalines reçoivent cette ordre de convocation, l'installation sur cette nouvelle colonie n'ayant connu aucun accroc, ces renforts ont dut être jugés comme un élément superflu et leur raison d'être sous le joug de la sévère matriarche n'avait plus grand intérêt, surtout avec l'émergence prochaine des citrines de cette colonie.

Arrivant finalement dans une zone un peu plus aérée, surement le hall principal, le groupe fut interpellé par une voix taquine, mais familière :

« -Houlà ! Voilà une troupe bien trop soignée pour avoir rempli une quelconque mission sur le terrain ! Vous êtes sûre de faire partie de mon équipage ?

-Et bien, nous étions censées attendre une série d'ambre sur la facette 2, mais nous avons rebroussé chemin en comprenant que l'agate qui leur sert de chef préférait rester bien au chaud ici ! » Répondit la générale.

Tout en ayant attiré l'attention, et un peu de mépris au passage, les deux individus se rapprochèrent en affichant des mines réjouis. Rubis était ravis de revoir Agate, l'autre générale de Diamant Rouge, son visage rondouillard et son sourire un brin ridicule toujours accroché à son visage la rendait très appréciée de ses subalternes, et ce, malgré une intransigeance digne de sa caste.

Les politesses qu'elles s'échangèrent montraient bien à quelle point elles étaient proche, mais quelque chose semblait avoir enlevé la bonhomie habituelle de son amie, les gemmes comme elle sont pourtant très appréciées de la haute société, et leur retour auprès de la diplomate est quasi certain, rien ne devrait pouvoir entamer sa bonne humeur.

S'apprêtant à lui demander si tout allait bien, l'agate la coupa dans son élan avant de se tourner vers le bataillon, s'assurer que toutes opéraient le salut militaire de rigueur, avant d'enchaîner :

« -Je vois que nos soldats ont retenus et appliqués mes leçons malgré mon absence ! Voilà qui est plaisant pour une fois. S'esclaffa-t-elle. Préparez-vous cependant car de nouvelles instructions vont arriver bientôt. D'ici-là, vous avez pour ordre de rejoindre les quartiers qui ont été spécialement aménagé pour notre équipage dans la zone 7 ! Et au pas de course ! »

Toutes répondirent avec un "Oui générale !" des plus enthousiastes. Depuis leur transfert chez la matriarche d'or, les troupes écarlates n'avaient plus eu accès à des zones allouées rien que pour elles, un traitement que des gemmes aussi énergiques que les cornalines n'avaient jamais connue auparavant et qui pouvait les rendre difficile à gérer. Entamant avec plaisirs leurs marches vers le secteur alloué, certaines d'entre-elles notèrent l'expression intriguée de leur générale, celle-ci leur tourna bientôt le dos afin d'avoir une conversation discrète avec la gemme vermeil.

« -C'est nouveau tout cet égard pour mes troupes. Tu t'es découverte une générosité soudaine ?

Tout en observant les gemmes disparaître dans la foule, le ton de son amie pris une tournure bien plus grave et sérieuse qu'à l'accoutumé :

-Si seulement… Tu connais la raison de notre convocation ?

-On ne m'a rien dit non, tu as des infos ?

-Marchons un peu, il y a bien trop d'oreilles ici. Fit-elle après avoir balayé le hall du regard. »

Se rendant vers les quartiers de leur convocation, il apparut rapidement qu'aucun couloirs sur le trajet ne serait parfaitement sûre, Agate ne reprit la discussion qu'en indiquant qu'il fallait être le plus discret possible :

« -Je vais t'annoncer quelque chose Rubis, quelque chose de bien trop gros pour que tu ne puisses pas réagir, mais il va falloir que tu gardes ton calme à tout prix ! Et, par les diamants, essaie de ne pas brûler tout ce qui nous entoure. »

Notre générale était reconnu pour sa patience et son calme, mais peu de chose arrivait réellement à la faire sortir de ses gonds au point de relâcher ses pouvoirs, si son alliée prenait la peine de prononcer ces mots, c'est que la situation devait être grave. Elle ne jeta qu'un simple regard d'approbation, espérant être prête à recevoir la claque qu'elle s'imaginait.

« -Diamant Rouge a disparu. »

Briser sa gemme aurait été bien plus agréable à cet instant. Les mots avaient beaux avoir été lancé froidement, la rubis ne put s'empêcher de sentir son corps et son esprit brûler d'une colère qu'elle était incapable de réprimer. Sa marche devenant plus lourde, la pression de son pouvoir prenant inexorablement de l'ampleur, les joyaux proches s'écartant instinctivement face à la terrible menace qui semblait se profiler devant leurs yeux, oubliant leurs moqueries habituelles. La rubis s'accaparait désormais l'attention malgré les avertissements de son amie, mais elle s'en fichait, trop de questions et de sentiments venaient se battre dans son crâne, ne lui laissant aucun répit pour trouver la prochaine phrase qu'elle pourrait formuler.

Elle parvint finalement à articuler un simple mot qui, elle l'espérait, n'entamerait pas les efforts fournit pour évité d'exploser :

« -Qui ?

-Ce n'est pas la bonne question. D'abord, reprend le calme qu'exige ton statut et après tu pourras avoir des réponses.

-Réponds-moi ! Dit-elle les dents et les poings serrés, la chaleur augmentant à mesure que les questions s'empilaient en elle.

-Aedan ! Clamât fermement Agate, la stoppant d'une main ferme posée sur la gemme au centre de sa poitrine. Ce matricule particulier n'avait été offert et prononcé que par Diamant Rouge jusqu'ici, seule elle pouvait avoir l'idée de personnaliser les termes d'appel de ses favorites.

-N'utilise pas ce mot ! Tu veux nous faire détruire ?!

-Tu vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire pour que tu puisses revenir parmi nous ? Regarde autour de toi, est-ce qu'une seule de ces aristocrates ce promèneraient en toute insouciance alors qu'un Diamant viendrait d'être détruit ? Plus important encore, où serais-je actuellement ?

-…Sûrement en train de détruire celles et ceux qui s'en serais pris à elle.

-Exactement, maintenant reprend ton souffle, avance et cesse d'effrayer le voisinage. Il n'y a pas eu d'annonce officielle pour le moment, nos monarques attendent sans doute des précisions, mais une chose est sûre, son vaisseau n'est plus détecté dans ce système.

-L'une des figures d'autorités d'Homeworld a donc réussi à s'évanouir avec l'astronef le plus imposant de toute la galaxie, et ce, au nez et à la barbe de toute l'armée jaune. Comment c'est possible ? Mais surtout, pourquoi ?

-C'est là le souci, puisque les autorités ne savent rien, c'est vers nous qu'elles se tournent pour avoir des réponses.

-Un interrogatoire alors… c'est à cette réflexion qu'une étincelle parcourut ses iris noir, faisant presque bouillir de nouveau la rubis. Mes gemmes… Elles sont donc prisonnières !

-Nos gemmes, rectifiât Agate. Aux yeux des monarques, il se peut en effet que l'une d'elle ait de potentielles informations ou indices sur cette disparition soudaine. Mais de notre point de vue, c'est impossible puisque nous étions les seules à pouvoir la côtoyer quotidiennement, à nous d'expliquer cela et de montrer pattes blanches. Nous n'avons rien à nous reproché donc tout iras bien.

-C'est vrai… Tant que c'est un interrogatoire classique ! Mais le sujet est bien plus grave qu'une simple insubordination !

-Tu ne peux pas te contenter de me laisser te rassurer pour une fois ? Soupira l'agate vermeille.

-On protège un empire et dirigeons des armées, on se doit d'imaginer le pire. »

Arrivant finalement devant leur destination, les deux gemmes restèrent postées là, à tenter de repousser l'inévitable. Même si Agate se montrait confiante face à la situation, Rubis avait bien remarquée que sa malice enrobant habituellement son sérieux avait disparu. Personne ne serait assez insensible pour ne pas être affecté par un tel évènement, surtout quand il s'agit de la disparition de l'être qui représente tous vos repères. Elle aurait aimé l'aider à reprendre confiance en elle avant de faire face à cette épreuve, mais rien ne semblait approprié. S'apprêtant à appuyer sur le panneau d'ouverture, la générale se fit interrompre par son homologue vermeil.

« -Que nous aurait-elle dit à ton avis ? Dans cette situation je veux dire…

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il fallait exceller dans sa réflexion ! Créer un discours ou une phrase poignante redonnant de l'espoir, témoignant de toute l'affection que la diplomate et souveraine pouvait leur porter –Qui pour une petite fusion vite fait ? Lança la gemme de feu. »

Non, Rubis n'était définitivement pas faite pour improviser des déclarations inspirantes.

Les grands yeux ronds d'Agate précédèrent le rougissement de ses joues, la répartie était osé au point de presque défaire ses cheveux en chignons avant d'exploser dans un fou rire avec son amie, laissant de côté pendant quelques instants tout le drame qu'avait entaché leur retrouvaille.

« -Tu es folle de dire des choses pareilles !

-Et tu es folle de rire comme ça sans faire de réprimande !

-Je suis surtout curieuse de voir comment Diamant Rouge réagira à cette boutade quand elle reviendra.

-Tu… tu n'oserais pas ?! Fit une rubis au visage effrayé, comprenant seulement l'étendu du blasphème qu'elle venait de commettre.

-Impossible… j'aurais trop honte de devoir faire un rapport sur ce sujet.

-Par les étoiles, ne refais plus jamais ça Agate ! »

Ravie d'avoir fait retrouver le sourire à son amie, la générale se gratta l'arrière du crâne pour s'aider à trouver une réponse plus conventionnelle :

« -Elle aurait sans doute voulu qu'on s'entraide et qu'on prenne soin de ses gemmes je dirais.

-Sûrement… J'aime à penser qu'elle nous aurait gratifié d'un chant, il n'y a que ça qui me redonnait pleinement confiance, quand elle semblait vraiment heureuse.

-Et bien, il suffira de la retrouver pour l'entendre de nouveau ! Elle ne peut rien refuser à sa "Merveille" !

-Calme tes ardeurs, il n'y a que notre Diamant qui puisse m'appeler ainsi !

-Tu as oublié comment tu m'as calmé tout à l'heure ?

-… Juste, ouvre cette porte qu'on en finisse ! »

Les visages apaisés disparurent en même temps que la porte, dans d'autres circonstances, nos générales auraient gardé le sourire en voyant la gemme qui les attendait dans cette salle, leur apparence pincée associé à leur monocle et ce long nez fin avait toujours suscité l'amusement chez elles, mais si un Zircon était là, c'est qu'un procès allait bientôt avoir lieu.

* * *

 _Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !_

 _J'en aurais mis du temps, mais me revoilà ! J'essaierai d'être un peu plus rapide la prochaine fois, j'ai vraiment pris le temps de noter mes idées pour les futures histoires, je vois donc mieux dans quelle direction me lancer à présent._

 _J'ai aussi décidé de diviser ce chapitre en deux, vous retrouverez donc ces personnages la prochaine fois._

 _J'espère que vous aurez passé une agréable lecture, et à bientôt._

 _H_


	3. Tensions

_**Premier arc - Chapitre 2**_

 _Tensions_

Même pour une salle de briefing il fallait sentir l'écrasante aura de la monarque dorée, plus que par la présence évidente du jaune sur les murs et les objets, c'était par l'agencement du lieu et le nombre restreint de place, à peine une vingtaine, que cela se ressentait. Une simple pièce en triangle aux pupitres orientés vers un bureau central, d'où émanait le plus gros des hologrammes lors des réunions, entouré de trois fauteuils de bonne facture au design pyramidale.

C'est évidemment là que se tenait le zircon qui faisait s'interroger nos gemmes, d'un gris cendré assez clair, sa tenue d'un blanc éclatant, un monocle à l'œil gauche lui permettant d'afficher et de lire les dossiers qu'on lui a fournis, son air studieux laissant transparaître un certain dédain. Représentant la justice d'Homeworld, il est de bon ton pour eux de traiter de manière égale toutes celles qui tombent dans leurs dossiers, mais ce n'est là qu'une généralité, et avec toutes les affres qu'a dû subir notre générale de feu, il n'est pas impossible qu'une aristocrate, outrée par son statut, ait insistée pour qu'une gemme partageant son goût pour les clichés tente de la mettre en difficulté.

Alors que Rubis invitait son amie à entrer dans la pièce, pour faire la rencontre de la gemme grise à l'œil inquisiteur, il était clair que l'avocate exprimait un certain dégoût en croisant le regard de l'une d'elle.

« -J'ai bien affaire à la rubis 4E6D-9AN et l'agate 7L4G-1AA ?

-Tu fais bien face aux deux générales rouges en effet. S'empressa de répondre Rubis.

-Alors c'est vrai, je dois défendre une gemme aussi… inhabituelle. Il était déjà difficile d'accepter l'idée qu'une caste telle que la vôtre puisse avoir des responsabilités, mais Diamant Rouge aurait au moins pu faire attention à qui confier son image.

-Les nouveaux zircons ont-ils reçu pour consigne de ne pas respecter les règles de hiérarchies ? Lança l'agate, tout en prenant place sur l'une des chaises au style anguleux.

-Pardonnez ma surprise, j'ai rarement eu à garder la tête droite pour parler à des gemmes de ce genre.

-Je remarque que le tact est toujours autant de mise sur ce vaisseau. Répondit l'intéressée, préférant rester debout afin d'empêcher les yeux de son interlocuteur de reprendre leurs conforts. »

 _C'est rare qu'une gemme m'agace aussi vite pensa-t-elle_. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses petites piques qui pourraient être celles de trop, après tout ce temps, la générale pensait être habituée à cela. Ou alors c'était cette voix nasillarde et ce ton détaché qui la rendait insupportable à ses yeux, comme si la disparition de leur bien aimé Diamant Rouge était une affaire comme une autre. Son apparence guindé peut-être, il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait plus affaire à la haute société qu'à des soldats, lui faisant surement penser qu'elle valait mieux que toutes ces gemmes remplaçables. Peut-être était-ce une conjugaison de tous ses facteurs.

En tous les cas, Rubis ne l'aimait pas, et son agacement ne cessa de grandir lorsqu'elle remarqua que son interlocuteur notait scrupuleusement tout, sans avoir besoin de stopper la conversation :

« -Ce n'est pas le sarcasme qui vous donnera plus de crédits lors de l'audience vous savez.

-Et si nous voulons survivre toutes les trois à ce procès, il serait de bon ton de s'entraider, donc une fois que vous aurez mis vos fiertés de côté, on pourra se mettre à discuter de notre défense.

-Si je puis me permettre, vous faites erreur sur deux points Agate. Il ne s'agit pas là d'un procès puisque vous n'êtes accusées de rien, mais plus d'un examen afin de recouper les informations sur la disparition de votre leader.

-Tu pouvais simplement dire un interrogatoire tu sais, intervint l'autre générale, mais du coup, quel est l'intérêt d'envoyer une gemme telle que toi si ce n'est pour un plaidoyer ?

-Et bien, étant donné que la séance sera présidé par nos monarques…

-Pardon ?! S'écriât Rubis.

-Surpris et contrarié de s'être fait interrompre, l'avocat ne put retenir un ton plus hautain. À quoi vous vous attendiez ? Ce n'est pas aux gemmes de basse extraction que l'on pourrait confier une telle tâche !

-Mais… ça n'a pas de sens ! Nos souveraines devraient être en train de préparer les recherches plutôt que de perdre leur temps à nous interroger!

-Sauf si l'une d'elle a une idée derrière la tête. Réquisitionner un zircon tel que celui-ci pour un interrogatoire montre bien qu'il y a eu un semblant de préparation. Nos monarques n'ont pas vraiment besoin d'un conseiller juridique pour poser des questions, je me trompe ?

-Vos déductions font honneur à votre caste chère Agate. La demande d'interrogatoire a été expressément demandée par Diamant Jaune, mais c'est Diamant Bleu qui a tenue à ce qu'un expert judiciaire vous accompagne.

-Merci du compliment, s'amusa la gemme vermeille, mais cela ne nous donne toujours pas les raisons de votre présence.

-Certes, pour faire simple, mon rôle consiste aujourd'hui à faire une sorte d'interrogatoire préliminaire, pour déterminer si les plus proches conseillers de Diamant Rouge ont quelque chose à voir de près ou de loin avec sa disparition. En bref, déterminer si vous êtes complice, coupable ou étrangère à ces évènements.

-Un tribunal déguisé en somme ! Qui n'apportera rien d'autre que du temps perdu puisque, même si Diamant Rouge avait eu une idée aussi révoltante, ses gemmes n'auraient jamais pu suivre des ordres allant contre le bien de leur propre peuple !

-C'est là que la deuxième erreur survient, les matriarches n'ont certes aucune charge à votre encontre, mais leur méfiance est grande, notamment sur les raisons de cette disparition soudaine. Surtout pour Diamant Jaune, qui ne veut pas prendre le risque de se laisser surprendre par les armées écarlates.

-Attend, attend, tu es en train de me dire qu'elles doutent de notre fidélité et de celle de notre monarque !

À ces mots, Agate commençait à avoir du mal à conserver son sourire, mais ne rien laisser paraître était un exercice auxquelles elle ne faisait défaut que lorsqu'elle était seule avec son amie. _Il y a plus grave cependant,_ pensât-elle, s _i mes craintes s'avèrent fondées_ , _ce zircon va passer un mauvais quart d'heure_.

-Vous avez vu juste. En effet, Diamant Jaune pense que la disparue pourrait préparer quelque chose contre Homeworld, puisque ses tentatives de ralentir l'expansion de l'empire étaient vaines, elle aurait pu choisir une voie plus… radicale, et impliquer ses troupes dans le processus.

-Donc mes soldats…

-Sont tout autant en dangers que vous, effectivement.

- _Et c'est parti,_ souffla la gemme vermeil à elle-même.»

À peine eu-t-il finis sa phrase que l'avocat sentit la chaleur de la pièce grimper en flèche, affrontant ce regard ébène qui, en quelques secondes, est passé de l'agacement à une colère effrayante. Comprenant trop tard les raisons du statut de celle qu'il méprisait, il faisait désormais face à un véritable torrent de lave, s'approchant lentement sans laisser la moindre échappatoire. Sentant une main puissante et douloureuse agrippé la gemme grise au niveau du torse, incapable de sortir le moindre son à cause de la pression, il n'eut qu'une petite fenêtre pour afficher une demande d'aide auprès de la gemme vermeil. Mais celle-ci ne fit que croiser ses jambes et ses bras, s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur le siège luxueux, son sourire toujours présent mais semblant légèrement amoindrit.

Forcé de troquer son contact avec le sol pour un mur, Zircon entendit finalement sa cliente prendre la parole avec une froideur plus brûlante encore que son poing :

« -Mon Diamant nous a conçu avec une règle simple : aucune de ses gemmes ne sera mise de cotées ou sacrifiées. Mes soldats seront tous intact à la fin de ce procès, et si tu tentes un quelconque compromis allant dans ce sens pour sauver ce caillou qui te permet de vivre, je te jure que j'userais de toute mon influence pour rendre toute ta carrière aussi futile que la plus misérable des hors-couleurs.

-Oooooh ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais vu aussi chaleureuse ma chère, s'amusa l'agate, tu devrais le reposer pour que je puisse m'entretenir avec lui, il lui incombe de nous aider, et ce serait dommage de nous le mettre à dos de cette manière. »

Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses mots l'atteignent facilement, force est de constaté que son amie était dans un état inédit jusqu'alors. Ses colères ont toujours été rares et souvent modérés, mais toutes ses mauvaises nouvelles ont dû l'éprouver plus que de raison, Agate pouvait cependant se rassurer de la connaitre suffisamment pour la faire revenir à une stabilité toute relative. Au moins aura-t-elle évité au zircon de perdre sa forme physique, pour finalement le voir se faire installer sans ménagement sur le fauteuil faisant face à sa sauveuse. Celle-ci nota d'ailleurs, que rubis se mit en bout de table de manière à tourner le dos à toute celle en état de parler, sa manière à elle de tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur son esprit.

De son côté, la gemme cendrée n'arrivait pas à remettre ses émotions en place, son esprit et le sol marqué à jamais par la puissance d'une générale trop longtemps rabaissée. La gemme vermeille s'approcha alors avec son visage apaisant, remettant en ordre les vêtements de la traumatisé, effaçant le nouvel effet brûlure de sa ligne de vêtement, tout en reprenant avec une voix basse et rassurante :

« -Rubis peut aisément perdre son contrôle lorsque nos troupes sont en danger, ce qui est admirable vous ne pouvez le nier. Mais ses paroles dépassent souvent sa pensée dans cet état, vous pouvez donc vous ressaisir, ce n'est pas elle qui détruira votre carrière.

L'avocat commençait à reprendre ses aises, la gentillesse de la gemme vermeille pouvait faire des miracles même aux plus anxieux, même si la façon dont son interlocutrice avait de rapprocher ses lèvres de son oreille lui paraissait exagéré, avant que celle-ci ne déclare :

-C'est à moi qu'incombe ce genre de tâche, alors n'oubliez pas, les richesses de notre Diamant resteront propre et intact pour son retour, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

-O… oui.

-Voilà qui me ravit ! Dorénavant, nous allons faire preuve d'une sérénité digne des plus grandes saphirs et répondre à tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour préparer notre "défense".

-D'abord, j'ai moi aussi des questions à poser, clamât la générale de dos, les bras croisés comme pour contenir la rage accumulées jusqu'ici. Nos troupes, que ce soit les soldats, les ingénieures, les pilotes ou les apparats, ont été mise au courant des soupçons qui pèsent sur elles ?

-Rubis, je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais totalement reprise tes esprits. Si ce n'avait pas été nos gemmes, tu aurais eu le même raisonnement que Diamant Jaune, et tu n'aurais laissé aucune occasion à une potentielle alliance ennemie de se sentir dos au mur.

-Tu… tu as sans doute raison, mais je continue de penser que sa réflexion est exagérée, même si elle n'est pas imprudente. Sinon, puisque Diamant Bleu semble s'impliquer au point de vouloir que l'on se prépare pour cette "interrogatoire", peut-on en conclure qu'elle sera de notre côté ?

Ayant repris un peu d'aplomb, l'avocat arriva, après quelque secondes d'hésitation, à reprendre la parole.

-Ne comptez pas trop là-dessus, je pense qu'elle voyait plus cela comme une occasion pour montrer les rouages de la justice à la nouvelle monarque, elle voudra surement apporter des réflexions pour la forcer à étayer sa critique, mais ça s'arrêtera là.

-Si c'est son but, alors nous pourrons en tirer partit pour alimenter le débat entre-elles, souligna la gemme souriante en reprenant sa place, il est même possible d'envisager de rebondir sur ses arguments et faire changer d'avis Diamant Jaune.

-Vous êtes bien trop optimiste Agate, pour des raisons qui sont inconnues de la cour, elle est dans une humeur massacrante depuis peu, je vous laisse deviner pourquoi. Ne serait-ce que tenter de la raisonner serait de la pure folie.

-Et Diamant Blanc ?

La salle s'emplit alors d'un grand silence. Les visages tournés vers la gemme de dos, qui avait orientée sa tête de manière à voir leurs réactions, n'affichant qu'un sentiment mêlant surprise, incompréhension et lassitude.

-Rubis…

-Quoi ?

-Et moi qui commençais à oublier à quel type de gemme vous apparteniez.

-Quoi ?!

-On ne peut pas se permettre de préparer notre défense sur une donnée aussi… hasardeuse. Même Diamant Rouge n'arrivait pas toujours à quoi s'attendre d'elle, elle est beaucoup trop…

-Imprévisible ? Compléta Zircon.

-Insaisissable plutôt.

-C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut la convaincre, si l'on arrive à faire raisonner Bleu dans notre sens, et à les faire valider par Blanche, alors l'affaire sera close et nous irons rechercher notre souveraine juste après !

-Vous comptez réellement faire réfléchir un être si visionnaire qu'elle a permis à tout un monde d'étendre son influence à travers les galaxies, sans commettre la moindre erreur ? L'esprit le plus brillant à l'origine des plus grandes avancées technologiques ayant mis tous les systèmes croisés à ses pieds ? Et plus important, vous pensez sincèrement qu'elle prendra en considération les suppliques des proches du seul Diamant ayant tenté de débattre sur LE projet qui garantit un avenir au peuple des gemmes ? »

Encore une fois, le silence fut de mise, la frustration prenant place dans l'esprit de la gemme de feu, difficile pour elle d'accepter l'idée que cet avocat si agaçant puisse avoir raison, encore plus quand elle vit son alliée approuver sa réflexion. Mais sur quoi pouvaient-elles compter d'autres ? Ce n'est pas Diamant Rose et son inexpérience qui aura un quelconque poids lors d'une audience comme celle-ci, et si la monarque d'or ne s'exprime plus que par la colère, elle aura forcément influencé le jugement de ses consœurs.

Ce combat semblait définitivement bien mal engagé pour nos gemmes.

 _Et moi qui pensais pouvoir tout raconter en un chapitre à l'origine ! Me voilà à vous dire que la conclusion de cet arc sera (je l'espère) dans le chapitre suivant._

 _J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le début du chapitre 4, mais j'avoue que je voudrais refaire la couverture de celui-ci, je vais donc prendre un peu plus de temps ^^'._

 _J'espère que cette lecture vous a été agréable, et à bientôt._

 _H_


	4. Dérive

_**Premier Arc – Chapitre 3**_

 _Dérive_

* * *

Le croissant du satellite arrivait à se frayer un chemin malgré le jour, l'atmosphère lui ajoutant sa légère teinte rosée habituelle, offrant un spectacle certes simple, mais agréable. Difficile pour nos générales de profiter pleinement de ce que leur offre la nature cependant, la traversée de ces couloirs dorés aux côtés d'un zircon où ce mêle aristocratie, hauts gradés et gemmes régulières fut un moment très déplaisant pour elles, comme si tous les jugements de honte possible et les rumeurs aux fortes conséquences avaient été savamment mise en scène pour détruire les concernées avant une bataille difficile.

Rubis et Agate arrivaient à garder le dos droit et le regard fier malgré le pessimisme qui les habitait, certes l'audition préliminaire c'était bien déroulée et tout soupçons sur leurs présumé complicité ont été écarté pour la gemme cendrée, mais rien dans leur argumentaire ne paraissait suffisant pour convaincre les puissantes souveraines.

Le seul qui détonnait dans son attitude était finalement l'avocat, le pas pressé et incapable de dissimuler ce sourire en coin qui agaçait tant rubis il y a encore quelques heures. Sa bonne humeur en devint limite grotesque lorsqu'il prit contact avec la pilote qui devait les emmener à la base lunaire, personne ne réagirait naturellement face à un représentant de la loi agitant ses bras comme un quartz sortant tout juste d'une garderie. Personne, sauf cette gemme longiligne à l'unique œil vert et à la crinière blanche, patientant nonchalamment près du sas d'une petite navette sans élégance. Sans doute était-elle habituée au frasque de l'avocat si sa tâche était de l'accompagner, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant étant donné que le téléporteur galactique n'avait pas encore été installé sur cette planète.

Affichant un air détaché au point de se moquer du statut de celles qui prenaient place dans sa navette, la pilote offrit un léger mouvement de tête au moment de croiser les yeux de Rubis, un signe qu'elle imagina être du soutien pour les épreuves à venir. Ce geste ne pouvait hélas pas échapper à l'analyse du zircon, qui s'empressa dès lors à écarter Agate de sa comparse, la générale vermeille suivit ce mouvement osé sans rechigner, mais lui rappela son rang en entamant la conversation :

« -J'ose espérer que votre assurance ne vous faits pas oublier notre accord.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais il est préférable de ne laisser personne douter de notre réussite. Vous devriez plutôt voir avec 9AN comment éviter de gâcher tous mes efforts.

-Ce qui nous arrive l'affect plus que de raison. Si les répercussions ne concernais que nous, je ne dis pas, mais là…

-Écoutez, nos Diamants n'hésiteront pas à se tourner vers la plus fragile d'entre nous pour détruire notre défense, j'essaierais de la booster comme je peux avant le début de l'interrogatoire, mais rien de plus. C'est à vous de savoir quoi faire.

-…C'est parce que je ne la connais que trop bien qu'il me sera difficile de l'apaiser. Je ferais le nécessaire, mais si vous souhaitez m'aider, par les étoiles, mettez ce sourire idiot de côté dès à présent. »

Rubis avait trouvé sa place plus en avant dans la soute, observant le décollage depuis un des hublots non loin du poste de pilotage, les yeux rivés sur l'efficacité avec laquelle les premières constructions faisaient surfaces sur la planète. Elle avait beau essayer d'évacuer ses sombres réflexions par cette vue sur le monde, il lui était impossible de totalement s'en défaire. Trop de questions devant trouver leurs réponses dans cet amas d'idées noires, au moins sa mise à l'écart lui offrait un certain calme. Ce répit ne fut que de courte durée cependant, une main familière sur l'épaule l'arrachant doucement de ses rêveries.

« -Laisse-moi deviner, notre avocat t'envoie pour que je cache mieux mes émotions ?

-C'est ce qu'il aimerait, fit Agate en croisant les bras, mais ce n'est pas vraiment d'un cours dont tu as besoin pour l'instant.

-Et je t'en remercie.

-Cependant, te laisser penser que Diamant Rouge nous ait abandonné me déplaît.

-…Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher.

-Parce que tu pensais encore réussir après tout ce temps ? Blague à part, il faudrait être idiote pour t'en blâmer, les chances pour qu'elle ait faite ce choix ne sont pas négligeable après tout. Mais je ne peux décemment pas te laisser submerger par un sentiment d'abandon, imagine ce que ressentiront nos cornalines, nos ambres et nos rubis quand elles sauront qu'en plus de leur monarque, leurs générales leurs auront aussi fait défaut.

-Agate, c'est bien pour ça je peux encore me battre. Mais elle… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Elle n'a même pas… je veux dire, elle aurait pu nous… rhaa, pardonne moi Agate, si j'avais été une vrai générale, on n'en serait pas là. Lança-t-elle, les yeux emplis de frustrations.

-Rubis… Tu te laisses trop influencer par l'argumentaire du Zircon. Comment pourras-tu la regarder en face si tu as perdu foi en elle ? C'est notre monarque, elle a toujours su ce qu'elle faisait. Comme laisser les troupes écarlates sous la protection de deux générales dont elle avait reconnu le potentiel.

-Et comment je suis censé prendre la défense de celle qui nous a laissé tomber ? Comment je suis censé garder mon calme pour ce qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un tribunal ? Comment je pourrais défendre mes soldats alors que je n'ai pas su soutenir mon Diamant ?Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans elle ? »

Chacune de ses questions avaient trouvé leurs échos sur le mur et l'âme d'Agate. Son amie aurait sans doute voulu pouvoir s'écrouler à ces mots, mais ni sa fierté, ni la générale vermeille ne lui laisserait cette occasion, les enjeux étaient bien trop importants. Elle se savait aussi fautive que sa comparse, mais voir cet être cher s'attribuer tous les maux de leur situation était aussi terrible pour la vermeille que d'avoir perdu celle qui faisait son quotidien. Elle aurait aimé masquer ses émotions à elle-même comme elle le fait si bien pour les autres, elle n'aurait ainsi pas à subir toute cette tristesse qui la ronge en silence, ni la désagréable impression de devoir flouer sa seule amie, même pour assurer leur survie.

Un mal reste un mal, même s'il est nécessaire. Elle savait la générale de feu sujette aux émotions qui pouvait redonner l'espoir et le courage d'affronter toute les épreuves, mais la duper n'était pas chose aisée. Espérons seulement qu'elle pourra pardonner Agate en temps voulu.

« -Et moi, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? »

Seul le léger vrombissement de l'appareil raisonnait dans la soute à présent. Décrispant son poing pour le passer sur son visage qu'elle s'était empressé de détourner, Rubis fit mine de reprendre une posture digne de son statut, tentant d'éclaircir ses idées avec la douce chaleur que les astres lui offraient. Fixant avec intérêt pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures un point aléatoire du hublot, elle trouvât finalement la force de prononcer quelques mots, lourds et fébriles dans sa gorge :

« -Espèce d'idiote. »

La vermeille restât à ses côtés pour ce qui pourrait être leur dernier voyage, admirant la gigantesque constellation accueillant Homeworld. Leur situation avait beau être lourde sur leurs épaules, Rubis et Agate n'arrivaient plus à se défaire de leurs sourires.

Le silence fut finalement interrompue par une certaine désinvolture émanant de la salle de pilotage : « Nous sommes bientôt arrivée, attendez que la porte de la base soit fermée avant d'ouvrir le sas. » Et en effet, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour observer leur approche de la surface lisse et blanche de l'astre, mais ce n'était pas son allure apaisante qui attirerait l'attention de nos gemmes.

La tour de Diamant Jaune qui trônait fièrement au centre du seul et uniques cratères de la lune, un gigantesque pique argenté surplombé d'un dôme de verre, quartier des matriarches, semblant côtoyer les étoiles. Bien sûr ce genre de construction n'est pas des plus impressionnantes compte tenus de ce qui se fait à Homeworld, mais aucunes gemmes n'est insensibles à l'aura de grandeur que ces bâtiments dégages, ainsi que le prestige qu'offre leur accès en temps normal.

Passant le sas principal, et une fois autorisée à ouvrir le vaisseau, l'intérieur de la tour se dévoila pour nos gemmes grâce à une lumière diffuse semblant émaner de chaque parcelle du bâtiment. L'appareil placé au centre de la pièce recouvre à peine le quart du symbole d'Homeworld incrusté au sol, quatre losanges pastel de la couleur de chacun des Diamants, duquel viendra sûrement s'ajouter un cinquième de couleur rose plus tard, les murs ornés de fresques représentant chacune d'entre elle et les planètes sous leurs jougs. Bien qu'il soit plaisant pour nos générales de voir leur élégante souveraine sous un angle artistique la mettant parfaitement en valeur, ses couleurs semblaient moins lumineuses que ses pairs.

Une lumière douceâtre apparut soudainement, formant un cercle parfait longeant les murs de la tour avant d'en voir sortir une multitude de marche flottante et triangulaire, serpentant ainsi jusqu'au sommet du bâtiment. Une petite gemme fine et d'un jaune pâle, au maillot de danseuse, bardée de tissus transparents et imposants sur ses épaules, descendait avec grâce la structure nouvellement formée, chacun de ses pas ne laissant échapper presque aucun son pendant son long trajet. S'arrêtant finalement à quelques marches de la fin pour garder une certaine hauteur, et accentuer son petit air hautain, nos générales reconnurent aisément à quoi elles avaient à faire, les perles se ressemblent après tout, avec leur nez pointu et la finesse de leur physique créer pour être agréable à l'œil. Posséder une servante de cette qualité est gage d'une haute reconnaissance, quoi de plus normal pour un Diamant de s'en faire créer une afin d'accueillir ses hôtes par un objet de prestige.

Son allure fragile cachait cependant une personnalité d'une douceur digne de sa propriétaire :

« -Si vous avez le temps d'apprécier le décor de ces lieux, c'est que vous ne devez pas faire grand cas de la patience de notre Diamant !

-Pardonnez notre écart, reprit instantanément Zircon, je ne connais pas une gemme qui ne serait pas en admiration devant l'œuvre de nos souveraines.

La stupeur qui anima les yeux de la perle ne put échapper à nos générales, il semblait clair que cet avocat n'était pas le bienvenue pour la servante, ses courts cheveux blonds coiffé vers le haut semblant presque vouloir reprendre une position plus naturelle.

-Vous… je pensais que vous ne vous préoccupiez plus que des affaires aristocratiques à présent.

-Et bien, on m'a convoqué en tant que conseiller juridique pour cette fois. Vous savez comment sont les choses, à situation exceptionnelle, gemme exceptionnelle.

-Tsk, ne perdons pas plus de temps, suivez-moi je vous prie. Ho, et Néphrite, tu as pour ordre de repartir d'où tu viens dans l'instant. Diamant Jaune ne veux pas voire trainer une machine de bas rang dans ses quartiers. »

Répondant par l'affirmative en s'inclinant légèrement, la grande crinière blanche, que personne n'avait remarqué sortir, repris sa place et attendit patiemment que tout le monde quitte la zone avant de rouvrir la tour. Rubis et Agate furent cependant étonnées par le terme employé par la servante en s'adressant à la pilote. Toutes deux pensaient avoir eu à faire à une jade à la base, peut-être que des changements plus importants que ce qu'avait prévu la monarque rouge ont finalement eu lieu à Homeworld. Pour la gemme vermeille, les jades ont toujours été très ambitieuses, si ce n'est opportuniste, ce qui aurait pu pousser les matriarches à créer des gemmes plus serviles. En tous les cas, nos générales devront se mettre à jour sur toutes les nouveautés de leur monde.

« -J'espère que vous mesurez l'honneur et la chance que vous avez de pouvoir fouler le sol de cette station, la bonté dont Diamant Jaune vous fait grâce est exceptionnelle. Vous aurez d'ailleurs l'occasion d'observer ses nombreuses victoires au cours de notre ascension, de véritables exploits, cela va sans…

-Nous sommes générales, petite perle, nous en avons vu d'autres. S'empressa de couper Rubis. Alors, épargne nous ta fausse bonne conduite et contente toi de nous emmener auprès de nos monarques.

-La gemme arrêta sa marche, toisant la générale avec un regard des plus offusqué. Prenez garde à ce que vous dites malformées ! Les rubis telle que vous n'ont le droit à la parole que quand on daigne bien leur offrir.

-Allons, allons, s'interposa zircon, ces gemmes méritent leur statut vous pouvez me croire. Sinon, elles n'auraient jamais eu la chance de participer à cet interrogatoire si gracieusement offert.

-Il est surtout clair qu'au moins les deux gemmes que vous représentez ne sont pas étrangères à la disparition de la monarque rouge. Et ne comptez pas sur votre audace pour faire fléchir les décisions de nos Diamants cette fois. Se permit de dire la petite gemme hautaine.

-Les zircons n'ont pas la prétention de faire vaciller la volonté des monarques, mais les faits bien exposés font toujours réfléchir. »

Impossible pour les générales de savoir si l'avocat pensait réellement ses dires ou si cela n'avait que pour but de contrarier son interlocutrices, mais une petite dose d'espoir supplémentaire ne pouvait être que bénéfique dans cette situation. En tous les cas, elles se réjouissaient de voir ce petit air supérieur entaché par ces marques d'agacement à chaque fois que la gemme cendrée lui répondait, Agate en avait du mal à étouffer un rire discret, se permettant même d'imaginer ce que donnerait une véritable conversation entre ces deux-là.

L'ascension ce fit beaucoup plus silencieuse par la suite, au grand dam d'une des générales. La petite servante ne reprenant la parole qu'au moment d'indiquer aux futures questionnées de patienter dans un étage intermédiaire, afin d'annoncer leur arrivée, et probablement dénoncer le caractère déplacé de certaine. Profitant de ce répit avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses, l'avocat se permit de revoir avec elles les points importants de leur argumentaire, n'omettant aucuns détails et rappelant bien que la moindre action ou phrase mal venue pourrait leur être fatal, cela s'applique aussi au pivot de leur défense.

« -Souvenez-vous, nos Diamants de craignent rien dans l'univers, mais elles imaginent toujours le pire dès qu'une situation sors de l'ordinaire. Malheureusement, cette mentalité ne laisse place qu'à des décisions difficiles, mais justifié pour protéger l'empire… Alors, faisons en sorte que le choix difficile soit de conserver les armées rouges.

 _Il espérait vraiment lui redonner courage avec ça ?_ S'interrogea Agate. Certes, le message final pouvait redonner un peu d'assurance à son amie, mais cela aurait été plus efficace si la logique des monarques n'était pas aussi appliquée par Rubis. À moins que cela soit voulu par l'avocat afin de la faire réfléchir d'une quelconque manière.

-T'as intérêt à assurer Zircon, lança la gemme de feu avec un sourire de défi, rassurant ses alliées au passage.

-J'espère que tu tiendras parole pendant ce procès. Et quitte à ce que nous ne soyons plus, montrons à quel point nous étions fières d'être les générales écarlates. Conclut la vermeille en direction de son amie. »

Zircon tiqua sur le terme procès, mais il n'eut ni le temps ni l'envie de rectifier la générale, sa meilleure amie revenant tout juste, non sans un sourire satisfait, pour les conduire dans les quartiers de Diamant Jaune.

* * *

 _Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous._

 _Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout le temps que j'ai pris pour revenir avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai vraiment eu un mal fous à trouver un point de départ avec celui-ci, ne trouvant pas comment reprendre l'histoire malgré un plan détaillé, mais une fois lancé je n'ai pas cessé d'écrire… au point d'avoir un texte si long que je me retrouve obligé de le diviser en plusieurs parties !_

 _Vous verrez donc la semaine prochaine, la suite de l'histoire des générales et de leur avocat, et je planche activement sur le dénouement que j'espère vous offrir la semaine suivante._

 _Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour le temps que vous prenez à lire cette modeste fan-fiction, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit positif ou négatif. Vos retours peuvent vraiment aidez les auteurs en herbes à s'améliorer._

 _Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Herusco_


	5. Rencontre

_**Premier Arc – Chapitre 4**_

 _Rencontre_

La pièce est aussi impressionnante que lumineuse, le toit est composé de triangles de verres offrant une vue complète sur l'espace et d'une hauteur supérieur aux charismes des matriarches. La salle formant un cercle parfait est cependant vide, certes le sol est ornementé de quelques décorations sommaires, une ligne cyclique et quelques figures géométriques à peine plus foncé que le gris argent omniprésent, mais seul un trône légèrement excentrés donne la preuve d'une vie ici.

Le gigantesque dôme laisse évidemment à l'univers le temps de peindre un tableau empli de sérénité, l'étoile au centre du système accompagnant la planète mauve rendu impressionnante par la perspective, la lune étant situé en partie en contre-jour de l'astre, seule une lumière d'un blanc très pur, du genre à ne faire mentir aucune couleur, parvenait à nos gemmes. Après avoir faits quelques pas, la perle blonde arrêta les arrivantes afin de prendre place à la droite de deux hologrammes aux physiques semblables, laissant nos trois gemmes à une certaine distance du centre de la pièce. La technologie ne permet pas d'afficher d'autres couleurs que des nuances de bleus clairs, mais il reste aisé de les différencier, l'une d'elle ayant une jupe transparente semblable à celles des danseuses et un carré court lui masquant les yeux, l'autre une petite cape recouvrant ses épaules et à l'aspect plus coquettes que ses homologues. C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui annonça l'arrivée des matriarches en prenant une pose des plus gracieuses :

« -Que toute se lève pour la radieuse Diamant Blanc…

-La lumineuse Diamant Jaune !

-La polie Diamant Bleu et la chatoyante Diamant Rose, conclu la perle en jupe, avec une voix douce à peine audible. »

Les lignes du sol se mirent alors à luirent, le cercle intérieur s'emplissant d'une lumière aveuglante mais offrant une étrange quiétude avant de laisser place aux quatre souveraines. En dehors de Diamant Jaune, toute étaient présentées sous cette image bleutée et rangées en arc de cercle. Les voir réunies ainsi est d'une rareté sans égales, le charisme et la puissance qu'elles dégagent en auront presque fait oublier à nos gemmes de faire le geste de respect que toute les engeances d'Homeworld se doivent de connaître, croiser les bras de manière à faire un losange avec les mains.

La supériorité implacable des matriarches est non seulement traduit par leur taille impressionnante, Agate, pourtant la plus grande du groupe, peine à atteindre la hauteur de leurs genoux, mais l'aura qu'elles dégagent toute à leurs manières ne fait que confirmer leur statut, Bleu ne laissant voire que le bas de son visage, cachant ses yeux et le reste de son corps par une immense cape, Jaune et son aspect sévère à l'attitude militaire, se tenant comme prête à réduire les générales en poussières, et Blanc, plus grande encore que ses consœurs et à l'expression aussi indéchiffrable et attirante que la complexité de l'univers.

« -Oooooooooooh ! Regardez-moi comme elles sont belles ! » S'exclama le dernier hologramme.

Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers l'origine de ces mots, non sans exprimer une certaine surprise propre à chacune. _C'est vraiment elle Diamant Rose ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça_ , pensèrent les générales en chœur. Là où ses consœurs incarnaient toutes à différent niveau un certain raffinement, elle ne semblait pas faire grand cas de ce consensus. Son apparence fera sûrement débat chez les joyaux, des cheveux imposants semblant former une gigantesque fleur de coton, quelques mèches bouclant autour d'un visage aux joues légèrement courbes, arborant des gants montants ainsi qu'une culotte et des manches bouffantes afin de donner un peu de volume à ce corps plutôt fin, et ce qui ne manqua pas de frapper nos gemmes, deux petites ballerines chacune ornementée d'un pompon. Tout ceci devrait paraître ridicule mis ensemble, et pourtant, une certaine harmonie se dégage de ce personnage, sans doute aidé par la candeur de l'intéressé.

La nouvelle monarque n'a pas non plus l'air très au fait du protocole, puisqu'elle se mit soudain à faire coucou à des potentiels hors couleurs en voyant qu'elle avait attiré leurs attentions, sa spontanéité doit être des plus communicative puisqu'elle aura réussi à faire sourire légèrement Rubis, qui lui rendit un discret mouvement de main.

« -Je te prierais de faire preuve de retenue jeune monarque. Elles existent pour nous servir et rien de plus. Exposer une telle familiarité n'est en aucun cas digne de notre statut. Fit l'indéchiffrable souveraine sans quitter son sourire.

-Ha, heu, oui Blanche, pardon.

-…Peux-tu me rappeler ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ?

-Oui ! De me tenir droite et d'éviter de donner mon avis pendant la séance ! Dit-elle avec fierté.

-De ne pas m'appeler "Blanche" devant d'autre que tes consœurs ! Lança Diamant Blanc, augmentant le nombre de décibels au passage.

-Je… Je suis désolé. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois. Pardon…

Détournant son regard sans un mot supplémentaire, la suprême matriarche orienta son regard vers les deux générales, le Zircon ne semblant pas être visé par son avertissement.

-Vous deux, ce que vous venez de voir justifierait déjà votre destruction, mais puisque votre statut prouve normalement votre loyauté, je passerais pour cette fois. Donc, si votre sort le permet, vous ne direz rien de cette introduction désastreuse, est-ce clair ?

-Oui mon Diamant ! »

Malgré la fermeté de ses paroles, sa voix envoutante et enthousiaste arrivait pourtant à créer une sérénité étrange au plus profond de nos générales, mais cela n'empêcha pas Agate de remarquer quelque chose de curieux, bien que les hologrammes soit de même taille, exception faite de Diamant Blanc qui est plus grande que ses comparses, Rose semblait lever les yeux bien hauts pour lui parler. L'heure n'est pas aux spéculations cependant, une chose doit tout d'abord être géré, et le regard de Jaune à son égard montre bien à quelle point sa colère avait pris le pas sur ses réflexions. Évidemment, la vermeille n'a pas tenté de soutenir cette connexion, suggérer une provocation, même minime, auprès de ses majestés serait un pur suicide.

« -Blanc, pouvons-nous commencer l'audition s'il te plait ? Demanda une Diamant Jaune avec une pointe d'exaspération. J'aimerais éviter de leurs laisser trop de libertés si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Seulement lorsque Bleu ce dira prête.

Répondant avec sa douce et faible voix, le Diamant aux yeux azur répondit à son ainé tout en fixant la monarque d'or.

-Je ne saurais être plus disposé. Si vous me le permettez, je prendrais soin d'inculquer certaine base à Rose le temps de cette audition.

-Seulement si ce que tu évoques est de nature à être neutre.

-Bien entendue, un peu d'impartialité ne fera pas de mal à cette séance.

-Je vois… Alors, commençons l'interrogatoire. Lança la plus grande des souveraines, tout en prenant place sur son trône, suivi par ses homologues. Zircon, commencera pas nous résumer ce qu'il a conclu de son entretien préliminaire. Les perles prendront note de tout le déroulement de la séance. Les interrogées ne seront autorisés à parler que quand l'une d'entre nous lui offrira la parole. Avocat, c'est à toi.

-Merci mes glorieuses souveraines. Tout d'abord, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez qu'au vu du dossier que vous m'avez généreusement offert, il était difficile pour moi de ne pas penser que les deux gemmes ici présentes étaient impliquées dans la disparition de Diamant Rouge. Mais après plus de deux heures d'audition préliminaire, mon verdict est sans appel, je puis vous assurer que l'Agate 7L4G-1AA et la Rubis 4E6D-9AN sont totalement étrangère à ces évènements.

-Ce sont tes conclusions, rappel Jaune, il n'est pas impossible que ces deux gemmes aient réussit à te berner. À moins que tu ais une preuve irréfutable, nous garderons des doutes sur leurs paroles.

-Et cela témoigne encore de votre grandeur. Je n'ai pas de preuves à proprement parlé, mais…

-Alors passons directement aux questions !

-Attend. Intervint Bleu, Zircon, finis ce que tu as dire.

-Tout de suite mon Diamant ! Je tenais à préciser que, si nous avions eu à faire à d'autres gemmes, le doute aurait été permis à bien des égards, mais nous avons la chance d'avoir ici une générale venant de la caste des Rubis. Un cas certes unique, mais heureux dans notre situation puisque sa franchise lui empêche de me cacher quoi que ce soit, et par voie de fait, si quelque chose venant de sa comparse avait été incohérent, je l'aurai de suite remarqué.

-Il est vrai que la limite intellectuelle des rubis est de notoriété public. Perle, met cette information de côté afin que nous puissions la ressortir en cas de besoin.

-Bleu, cela ne s'applique que si nous avons des rubis ordinaires en face de nous, et nous ne savons pas jusqu'à quelle point elle est malformée. Je tiens donc à faire savoir que l'interrogatoire aura bien lieu. »

Si cette audition avait eu lieu juste après avoir intégré les troupes dorées, Rubis aurait difficilement supportés la façon dont on parle d'elle à présent, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son entourage de relever sa différence physique, elle n'était vu que comme la générale qui faisait la fierté de ses gemmes et de la monarque rouge, rien de plus. Mais par chance, les troupes qui lui avaient été alloué lui auront forgé la distance nécessaire pour ne pas réagir aux mots employés, ce qui rassura ses deux compagnons sur sa capacité à gérer ses émotions. Rubis était cependant intrigué, bien que Bleu et Jaune argumente sur la validité du point évoqué par Zircon, Diamant Blanc restait stoïque, ses doigts soutenant nonchalamment le menton impérial, quelque chose d'autre semblait mériter son attention face à ce débat stérile. Quelque chose qui semblait proche d'elle au vu de l'orientation de ses iris en losanges. Très proches même…

La pureté cristalline frappa alors notre petite gemme rouge. C'était elle l'objet de son attention. L'intensité de son regard est tout simplement hypnotisant, impossible pour Rubis de ne pas se sentir comme happée par une aura bien supérieur, semblable aux éléments déchaînant toutes leurs puissances jusqu'ici enfoui, faisant ressentir la plus grande détresse possible mais aussi une fascination bloquant toute forme de fonction physique. L'effet sur elle est d'autant plus dur qu'elle sent au plus profond de son regard toute l'insignifiance que lui inspire son existence, son mental, essayant en vain d'échapper à toute cette force, commençait à s'effondrer sur lui-même.

Cela ne pris que quelques secondes à Agate pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Impossible de lui parler ou d'essayer de capter l'attention de Rubis sans donner aux Diamants une raison de détruire les générales. L'avocat serait le plus à même de la sortir de cette situation, mais il est bien trop occupé par les échanges des deux autres pour voir l'état de sa cliente derrière lui. La pression monte en elle et chaque seconde qui passe pourrait faire perdre la raison à la gemme rouge, au moins avec les trois monarques occupés, elle limiterait les risques de se faire remarquer en baladant son regard au hasard dans la salle à la recherche d'une solution.

La pièce est bien trop vide pour qu'un espoir se présente à elle, il n'y a que les perles avec qui elle pourrait interagir, mais elles s'activent seulement à remplir leurs dossiers et sont bien trop fidèles à leurs maîtresses pour être d'une quelconque aide. Tenter de prendre la parole semble finalement être la seule option, quitte à affronter leurs colères, Agate aura peut-être une petite chance de retourner la situation avec sa verve, ou alors essayer de bousculer légèrement son amie, mais ce rapprocher tout en étant discrète prendrait trop temps au vu de son état.

Les yeux ébènes de Rubis ont déjà trop perdu de leur éclat, il lui faut intervenir maintenant ! Elle doit d'abord interpeller les matriarches, trouver un sujet s'improvisera facilement, mais au moment de sortir un son, une lueur d'espoir lui apparut soudain en croisant le visage ennuyé de Diamant Rose. La gemme vermeille pourrait jouer sur sa curiosité en la faisant parler à Diamant Blanc, il est certain qu'elle ne se ferait pas détruire, surtout compte tenu de sa jeunesse !

Puisque capter son regard ne fut pas compliqué, il aura suffît à Agate d'indiquer subtilement la direction de Rubis ainsi que son inquiétude à son égard. D'abord circonspecte, la spontanée souveraine lui répondit avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil manquant cruellement de discrétion, mais au moins parlerait elle à Blanc et empêcherait la gemme de feu de sombrer.

« -Dit-moi petite rubis, comment tu as fait pour devenir générale ? »

 _Elle ne pouvait pas seulement être naïve, il fallait qu'elle soit gaffeuse en plus !_ Pouvait-on lire dans les yeux d'Agate en ce moment même. Si ça avait été une de ses ambres qui aurait affiché un sourire aussi satisfait après une faute, elle aurait tôt fait de subir toute sa fureur ! Il va falloir composer avec ce qu'elle a fait, Rubis aurait peut-être quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en places, l'intérêt des souveraines se tourneraient vers Rose dans un premier temps, mais elles reviendront vite sur la générale pour obtenir une réponse, on ne fait jamais patienter un Diamant, même aussi jeune. Au moins l'avocat c'était-il retourner, constatant l'état préoccupant de sa cliente.

« -Pourquoi as-tu posé cette question ? demanda une Diamant Bleu intéressée.

-Et bien… vous étiez partit pour en poser des questions, non ? Mais comme vous preniez votre temps, je me suis lancée ! Et puis je suis curieuse, vous m'avez appris que les rubis étaient des soldats de bases sans ambitions, et pourtant on a une générale !

-Répondant avec toute l'affection du monde, la reine azur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire bienveillant envers sa protéger. C'est là l'exception qui confirme la règle ma chère. Ta demande est hors de propos, mais tes paroles sont absolues envers nos sujets.

-Bleu, s'il te plaît, ne nous faits pas perdre plus de temps.

-Et bien ? Qu'attendez-vous pour répondre ? Lançât-elle, ignorant l'intervention de Jaune. »

Elles ne leurs laissèrent pas assez de temps hélas, Rubis a bien failli s'écrouler sur l'avocat avant de commencer à rejoindre la réalité. Le Zircon a déjà eu affaire à des cas similaires lors de procès que la matriarche blanche voulait écourter, au point d'en faire rétracter les victimes d'elle-même dans leur pierre, une action considéré comme condamnable en plein milieu d'une audition, mais le contact a dû être rompu juste à temps. La générale et l'avocat arrivèrent à remettre Rubis à peu près droite sur ses pieds, mais quand à savoir si elle pourra répondre, rien n'est sûr. La gemme cendrée s'empressa alors de répondre, jouant à merveille celle qui pensait qu'on s'adressait à elle.

« -Et bien mes lumineuses souveraines, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec les générales rouges, et j'ai pu déduire que le choix s'est porté sur elle parmi tant d'autre candidate parce que…

-La question s'adressait à la rubis.

-Ho, veuillez m'excuser mon Diamant.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'interroger. N'importe quoi d'autre aurait été acceptable, mais au vu de ce que cette pitoyable gemme remplace, Rouge cherchait surtout à nous provoquer, en plus de nous faire perdre du temps.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Jaune ? Elle n'a pas l'air incompétente pourtant.

-C'est parce que je suis une malformée. Intervint une rubis encore déboussolé, surprenant ses alliés et peut-être même Diamant Blanc si elle n'était pas aussi insondable.

-Malformée… Ha ! C'est ce qu'elles ont dit tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Lança Rose, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ça veut dire que je suis sortie différente. Plus grande que les autres rubis en fait. Je fais la taille des perles standards si ça peut vous aidez… mon Diamant.

-Arrête-toi là générale. S'empressa de dire Diamant Blanc, tendant sa gigantesque main pour accompagner son ordre. »

Les ordres des Diamants sont d'ordinaire absolu, aux moindres de leurs mots les gemmes à leurs services s'exécutent sans broncher. C'était inscrit dans leurs pierres, et pourtant à cet instant précis, Rubis n'arrivait plus à calculer les instructions qui lui était donné, plus rien ne semblait avoir de l'emprise sur elle, comme si l'autorité des souveraines c'était fait écraser par quelque chose de plus grand… Son esprit doit encore être confus, la gemme de feu se rassura en se disant que si elle ne parle plus, c'est seulement parce qu'aucune parole ne lui est spécifiquement adressé.

Malgré tout, le petit échange qu'elle eut modifia drastiquement l'attitude insouciante de la monarque rose, son visage arborant pour seules expressions l'inquiétude et le doute, au point de faire relever à Agate que même Diamant Jaune avait laissé transparaître une expression étrange pendant un quart de seconde. Une série de réaction qui a de quoi inquiéter, si Rubis ne revient pas vite à la normale, elle risque d'accroître la contrariété des souveraines, scellant au passage le destin des armées écarlates.

Mais la chance semblait vouloir jouer dans les deux camps, Diamant Blanc suspendit la séance quelques minutes, prétextant qu'elle devait revoir avec la jeune monarque la place qu'elle devait tenir pendant cet interrogatoire. Les petites gemmes sentaient qu'elle mettait une joyeuse animosité pendant sa déclaration, insinuant que peu importait l'issue de l'audience, elle leur ferait payer très chère l'humiliation dont elle se sentait victime, faisant au passage sourire la petite servante hautaine, qui se réjouissait comme personne de la tournure des évènements. Agate et Zircon accompagnèrent la générale déboussolée vers la salle ou elles avaient attendue plus tôt. Là au moins aurait-elle le temps de récupérer.


End file.
